The present invention relates to a drone with a wind guide part. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drone with a wind guide part, which is configured such that it can lift off or aviate using the flow of wind.
Generally, a drone is simply defined as an ‘aircraft having no pilot’. The drone is also referred to as an UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) in that it does not have any people therein and is remotely controlled from the ground. Such a drone has been proposed to function as a target substituting for an enemy aircraft in military practice drills utilizing planes, anti-aircraft artillery, or missiles. Recently, the size of the drone used for military purposes has gradually shrunken in size and is now highly customized. Such drone technology has now carried over to the commercial sector. Particularly, a flying drone designed in a type of a helicopter equipped with a multi-rotor is widely used in various application fields, such as aerial photography, broadcasting image making, aerospace rescue, delivery of goods, surveillance, survey, disease prevention, or leisure activities.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional drone. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional drone 1 includes a body 10, a control part (not shown) coupled to the body 10, four frames 20 radially extending from a center of the body 10, and a propelling unit coupled to each frame 20. The propelling unit includes an engine (not shown) that is driven in response to a signal received from the control part, and a propeller 30 that is coupled to the engine and generates a vertical lift force when the propeller is rotated by the engine. Further, the drone 1 is remotely controlled by driving the engine and the propeller 30, in response to the control signal transmitted from a controller (not shown).
Such a conventional drone may possibly crash or collide with an object due to a user's inexperienced piloting or jamming. Since the propeller is rotated at very high speed, crashing or collision of the drone leads to an accident due to the contact of the propeller, and maintenance cost is undesirably increased due to the damage to the propeller. Further, since each propeller requires the engine, a considerable level of noise is generated.